


Sweet Slick

by 13ERROR13



Series: Alpha Doctor Sousuke Yamazaki Shenanigans [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ERROR13/pseuds/13ERROR13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke ground his teeth together, focusing on the task at hand. He slumped in his chair, spinning himself side to side gently, bored. He could smell it before the Omega burst into the room. </p><p>Aka Sousuke is a Heat Doctor and Nitori goes into heat and Sousuke has to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Slick

Sousuke Yamazaki was a doctor. A very well known doctor. He helped both Alphas' and Omegas' go through their respective heats. He was very professional, calm, collected, he was amazing.

Except when it came to...certain Omegas.

Most of his friends were Omegas, and he was absolutely fine with that. But being an Alpha surrounded by Omegas is really fucking difficult. When Momo and Ai went into heat, god, that was the fucking worst. He and Rin had spent many nights humping their beds, growling and practically tearing their pillows to shreds. They smelt so fucking amazing, sweet and delicious. Their slick was probably thick and sticky too.

Sousuke ground his teeth together, focusing on the task at hand. He slumped in his chair, spinning himself side to side gently, bored. He could smell it before the Omega burst into the room.

He quickly sat up, looking at Ai, who was a flushed, panting mess. He was wearing his red, white and grey Samezuka jacket and plain grey sweatpants. Sousuke wondered if he even had underwear on underneath.

That sweet, oh so fucking good smell filled the room quickly.

Sousuke stood up and rushed to the door, shutting it and locking it.

"Ai, you shouldn't be here." His voice was deep and had an instant effect on Ai, who slumped to the ground, whimpering slightly.

"Aren't you on suppressants?" Sousuke asked, tightly clenching his fists, trying not to just fuck Ai right here in his office. The silver haired boy shook his head quickly, curling up into a ball tighter. Sousuke sighed slightly.

“Strip and hop up here, Ai.”

On instinct, the boy moved, tugging his team jacket off and his shirt, dropping his pants and briefs before quickly moving and hopping up onto the bench like asked.

Sousuke made the boy lay on his back, noticing the soft whimper of “c-cold” come from him. He spread the boy’s legs, rather roughly, earning a soft squeak.

Ai was already so wet, slick dribbling out of his hole. Sousuke greatly resisted the urge to dive in and eat Ai out until he was a whimpering, sobbing mess. His cock twitched at that thought, now a more than obvious bulge.

“Ai, I’ve got some synthetic Alpha cum that I can use on you. That’ll calm your heat for the moment.” His words fell on deaf ears. Ai was squirming on the bench, mumbling “please, please, need it.” Sousuke sighed again, moving to a locked cupboard. He unlocked it with a set of keys in his pocket, pulling out a small bottle of the synthetic Alpha cum he was given.

It was a lube, tainted a milky white to look like semen, and infused with synthetic Alpha hormones to satisfy the Omega.

Sousuke opened up the bottle and it instantly caused a reaction. Ai squirmed, more slick oozing thickly out of his hole, the man-made hormones taking effect on his Omega body.

Sousuke swallowed thickly and took a deep breath.

Bad mistake.

The smell of Ai was so thick it was nearly chocking. His cock throbbed; he knew precum was staining his underwear, and probably his pants.

He walked over to Ai, setting the bottle down and pushing Ai’s legs to his chest. The younger’s face was flushed red, red spreading down to his chest. His nipples looked so good, so sensitive. Sousuke imagined biting them, sucking on them until they were red and sore.

Sousuke held Ai’s legs to his chest with one hand and grabbed the bottle with the other. He smirked at Ai, who whimpered softly, more slick oozing out of him in thick globs.

Sousuke tipped the bottle to the side, letting it slowly drip out and onto Ai’s hole. He couldn’t help but tease, his Alpha taking over, filling him with the urge to breed and mate. Ai whined loudly, wriggling, wanting Sousuke to just pour the whole bottle of cum inside him. Sousuke growled lowly, making Ai still, panting.

“Hold your legs there.” Ai did as he was told, holding his legs to his chest, watching Sousuke with half lidded, lust filled eyes.

Sousuke pushed two fingers into Ai with his now free hand. He spread his fingers, holding Ai’s hole open to pour the synthetic cum inside. Ai gasped brokenly. Sousuke poured the thick cum into Ai, feeling the Omega’s hole clench around his fingers, hearing the low, drawn out whine come from the boy.

Soon, all of it was now inside of Ai’s clenching Omega hole. Sousuke sighed shakily, pulling out his fingers, much to the Omega’s dismay. “There, feeling better?” Sousuke asked, looking at Ai. The younger boy whined and shook his head quickly. “P-please, d-do something. Anything! Finger me, please! I wanna cum!” Ai whined, still holding his legs to his chest. Sousuke’s thoughts barely got anywhere before he shoved two fingers into Ai, earning a loud, satisfied moan from the Omega.

He roughly fingered the boy, making the synthetic cum dribble out, coating his fingers. He made sure to press and rub the boy’s prostate, making Ai tense up, clenching around Sousuke’s fingers, practically wailing with pleasure. Ai ground against the Alpha’s fingers as best as he could, begging for more, begging for Sousuke to fuck him hard.

Sousuke imagined the cum as actual cum, thickening and turning creamy and foamy as he fingered Ai after he’d just been thoroughly fucked by an Alpha, probably Rin, that boy knew how to take care of an Omega. He imagined Ai moaning and writhing from oversensitivity. Sousuke’s cock throbbed at these thoughts.

It wasn’t long before Ai soon came, clenching wildly around Sousuke’s fingers, strings of cum landing on his stomach and chest. Sousuke used his other hand to pull down the fly of his pants, reach in and pull out his cock out and stroke it quickly. He barely got three strokes in before he came, cum landing on the floor in thick ropes.

Ai whined at the waste of cum, wanting Sousuke to finish in his hole, or on his stomach, his thick Alpha cum mixing with his own, or finish in his mouth or on his face. Every option sounded amazing to Ai, and would’ve sounded perfect to Sousuke too.

The Alpha panted, looking at Ai. “You feelin’ better?” Ai nodded, smiling. “T-thank you, Sousuke.” The other nodded slightly, fixing himself up.

“Do you need-?” Before Sousuke could finish, Ai hopped off the bench, landing shakily and nearly falling, and walked (more waddled) to his jacket. He pulled out a small anal plug with a smile. Ai slowly pushed it into himself with a soft moan, keeping the rest of the lube inside him.

Ai smiled innocently at Sousuke as he pulled his clothes back on. “Thank you. I feel a lot better now. I just went into heat suddenly and didn’t know who to go to.” Sousuke smiled at Ai. “It’s fine. Take care of yourself, Ai.” The boy nodded, walking out quickly, closing the door behind him.

Sousuke flopped into his chair, looking at the mess of cum on the floor and the slick covered bench, sighing as he knew he’d have one hell of a mess to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna give me prompts, or just wanna pester me, here's my tumblr: http://yaoimasterswagbeastakaerror.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'd love it if you guys wanna give me ideas for more fics, whether it be in this series or otherwise. I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
